Switched Roles
by Rebellious JPlover
Summary: In this (horrible) fanfiction of mine, I switch everyone's roles around so that way, you have an entirely new, and sometimes awkward, situation in the Phineas and Ferb realm.


Switched Roles  
><strong><em><span>Rollercoaster<span>_**

It was just the beginning of summer, not literally, it was the third day of summer and two girls sat under a tree in their backyard. The two girls were step-sisters, namely 16 year olds Candace Fletcher and Stacy Flynn. Next to them sat their uncle, Heinz Fletcher. Heinz was a 'pharmacist' that 'didn't do much.' Anyhoo, back to the story.

"So Stacy, what do you wanna do today?" Candace asked her sister.

"I don't know." Stacy shrugged.

"What about you Uncle Heinz? What do you want to do?" Candace asked her uncle. Her uncle chuckled.

"I would like to do lots of things that I can't do." Heinz lightly ruffled Candace's hair.

"Well, you're a pharmacist. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is "what did we do over the summer?". I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair." Candace said as she flashbacked to the one time her and her sister, Stacy rode a small rollercoaster, which had one tiny bump.

"Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would... That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Candace yelled excitedly as her Dad stepped into the yard.

"Candace, Stacy. I'm going to pick up a couple things. You girls stay out of trouble, okay?" Lawrence told Candace and Stacy as he walked off.

"Okay Dad." The two girls chorused as Lawrence opened the gate to the drive way and closed it.

"We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" Candace told Heinz and Stacy as Heinz chuckled.

Lawrence had just got into his blue car when Phineas ran up to him.

"I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?" Phineas asked as Lawrence sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Phineas. Nobody has to be in charge." Lawrence tried to reassure his son, but knew it was worthless to do so.

"But what if there's an emergency?" Phineas asked as Lawrence inwardly sighed.

"Like what?" Lawrence asked, knowing that Danville was one of the safest places to live on Earth.

"What if...what if a satellite falls out of the orbit and crashes into the house?" Phineas asked as he gave a pleading smile towards his Dad.

"If that happens, you're in charge." Lawrence told Phineas and Phineas cheered.

"Yes!" Phineas pumped his fist in the air as Lawrence drove off. Phineas then walked into the backyard.

"Dad says I'm in charge, conditionally!" Phineas yelled as he walked across the backyard to his home.

"Whatever." Candace muttered as she continued to prepare the design of the blueprints. Heinz was boosting up Stacy's seat for her.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he closely observed the scene before his eyes. Candace didn't look up.

"Homework." Candace lied. Honestly, she didn't care what Phineas said, she just didn't like him going berserk.

"It's summer." Phineas told Candace.

"That's cool, you wait till the last minute then." Candace told her brother, not even looking up.

"Well, I'm watching you. And I'm in charge, conditionally!" Phineas yelled as he stormed off inside the house. The phone rang and Phineas answered it.

"Hello? Hey, Ferb! No, I can't get to your place right now. Dad just went to the store, he left me in charge, well, you know, conditionally. And if you go out, can you see if Isabella is there? No, no, she's the cute one that works at Dairy King. Yeah, she totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died. No, I told you I can't, I'm watching my sister and step-sister. Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Dad never catches them. One of these days though, I'm going to see that he catches them red handed." Phineas talked to his best friend, Ferb Hirano, also 18, as Phineas sat down. Outside, Candace and Stacy were passing from the front yard to the back yard with various things. One of those things included a lion, which roared loudly. Phineas growled and yelled towards the door.

"Will you hold it down, I am trying to use the phone!" Phineas yelled at them. Then, he tried to resume his conversation with Ferb. "Dad left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today. What are they doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!" Phineas yelled as he hung up. Phineas quickly ran outside and was astonished with what he saw. Candace and Stacy were building a rollercoaster in the backyard.

"Candace! What is this?!" Phineas yelled at Candace as she looked down at him.

"Do you like it?" Candace asked, oblivious to her brother's anger.

"Ooh, I'm gonna tell Dad, and when he sees what you're doing, you are going down. Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!" Phineas yelled, walking away. Candace and Stacy stared blankly as he stormed off.

"We're going to need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter." Stacy said as she looked where the rollercoaster was to unwind. Phineas stormed off as he grabbed his bike. 17 year old Jeremy was walking up the driveway, hoping to see his crush, Candace. Jeremy walked past Phineas.

"Hey Phineas, is Candace... home?" Jeremy asked as Phineas walked right past him, ignoring him.

"Down, down, I say!" Phineas yelled walking away. Jeremy walked into the backyard and he looked at Candace, hearts in his eyes.

"Hi Candace." Jeremy greeted Candace.

"Hey Jeremy." Candace said to Jeremy as she looked up momentarily and then resumed her work.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Jeremy asked as he closed the gate door behind him.

"Buildin' a rollercoaster." Candace replied, not looking up.

"In your backyard?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Some of it."

"Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Some might say." Candace replied.

"Hey, Stacy." Jeremy greeted Stacy, who looked up.

"Hi." Stacy said, then continued working on the rollercoaster.

"Does your step-sister talk a lot?" Jeremy asked Candace, who looked up.

"Stacy? She's more of a girl of action." Candace replied, looking up at her step-sister, who was hitting some nails.

"I was gonna go to the pool, wanna go swimmin'?" Jeremy asked, hoping that Candace would say yes.

"Kind of in the middle of something here." Candace replied, trying to be kind to Jeremy. Jeremy sighed.

"Oh, right. Kay, I'll see you later then." Jeremy said as he walked off.

"Okay. Hey, Stace, got enough rivets up there?" Candace yelled up to her step-sister.

"Yep." Stacy replied, giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, where's Uncle Heinz?" Candace asked, looking around for her uncle.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Heinz walked around a corner of the house, put on a fedora, and walked into a hole in the wall. He went down the elevator into a black and white themed liar, his liar. He ran up to his monitor, where he got an 'Incoming Message'. Heinz sat down in his chair, awaiting his order. A young man, in his mid-30's, and with glasses appeared on the monitor.

"Good morning, Agent H. The evil Professor Platypodes is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent H, it is important that your cover identity as a pharmacist remains intact. Now, get out there. We're all counting on you." The man, who was Commander Carl, gave Heinz his mission. Heinz saluted and jumped into a hover car, black and white. He shrunk down and pulled his fedora over his face to cover his identity while he drove past the rollercoaster that Candace and Stacy were building. They both were standing near the edge of the rollercoaster, looking down at a blueprint that Stacy held out.

"So, the way I see it, the fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes." Candace said as she walked off, and Stacy put on her mask and began blowtorching the metal on the rollercoaster.

Back at the store, Phineas had just gotten to the store and he ran inside the store, looking for his dad.

"Dad! You gotta come home, right now!" Phineas yelled as he found his Dad in the store.

"Did a satellite crash into the house?" Lawrence asked, not looking at his son.

"No, no, no. You gotta see what Candace and Stacy are doing!" Phineas yelled as he begged his dad to come home.

"Seems like we've had this conversation before." Lawrence drawled as he pushed the shopping cart down the aisle.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked, a bit confused.

"I seem to recall you telling me that the girls were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." Lawrence gave Phineas an example. Phineas searched his mind for that memory.

"I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast." Phineas said as he remembered the memory.

"So what's the emergency this time?" Lawrence asked.

"They're building a rollercoaster!" Phineas yelled.

"Phineas, seriously, isn't Candace a little young to be a rollercoaster engineer?" Lawrence asked Phineas.

"Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?" A factory manager asked Candace.

"Yes. Yes I am." Candace replied as she signed out the form that the factory manager had given her.

"Well, I must say, I'm very impressed, the forms all seem to be in order, although I'd never seen them filled out in a Ducky Momo pen before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know." The factory manager told Candace.

"Do you think we can borrow one of those gadgets?" Candace asked, pointing to a robotic arm.

"This is the life." Candace said as Stacy and she rode the robotic arm, which was building the rollercoaster.

Heinz swung into P.E.I (Platypode's Evil Incorporated). He landed in a perfect landing pose. His nemesis, surprisingly, a platypus stepped in to view. He wasn't the best looking. He had a sharp, crooked bill and he had a slouch and if that weren't strange enough, he was wearing a labcoat.

"Ah, Heinz the Human, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean: completely expected!" Perry yelled with his thick Australian accent. Perry pushed a button and metal arms came out and grabbed both of Heinz's arm and legs.

"I, Professor Perry Platypodes, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet, next to my genius, Magnetism Magnifier, I will pull the East, in westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question, I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean, tin foil alone costs a lot." Perry babbled on and on, losing the interest of Heinz.

Back at the store...

"But Dad, I'm telling you, they building a rollercoaster and it's huge!" Phineas tried to convince his Dad. Stacy put up a poster on a post.

"Candace and Stacy present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open? Dad!" Phineas read the post and ran, trying to find his dad and show him the poster. A group of kids walked up to the post.

"Candace and Stacy got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?" Petra asked aloud, to anyone.

"Maybe we better take it." Another little girl said, taking the poster. Phineas and Lawrence walked up to the post.

"Where, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!" Phineas told his dad as he gestured to the empty post, unbeknownst to Phineas.

"And you're not crazy because?" Lawrence asked as he looked at his son. Phineas turned his head to where the poster was and screamed.

"I see your point, Phineas. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." Lawrence calmly said as he walked off to the diary section.

Back at the Fletcher-Flynn house, a stage is set (with an audience to boot) and the coaster is veiled. Stacy walked up to a microphone like she was about to talk, but stepped out of the way when Candace walked on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest...Coaster...Ever!" Candace yelled excitedly into the mic as Stacy unveiled the rollercoaster. A pigeon that was flying flew into it and fell.

"So, who wants to go first?" Candace asked. Everybody raised their hands.

On the rollercoaster...

"To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the, oops" Candace accidently dropped the safety belt and it fell to the ground.

"Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride." Candace told everyone as the car went to the top, viewing the whole rollercoaster.

"You guys all signed the waivers, right?" Candace asked everyone, right before the car went down, everyone screaming. Then they went through a bunch of snakes.

"Relax, they're just rubber." Candace told everybody as she held a couple.

"Well, most are." Stacy corrected her sister.

"Hey, look, there comes the A-A-A-A!" Candace pointed out as they approached a part of the rollercoaster that resembled four A's.

Back at Platypode's Evil Incorporated...

"Really make my money back, I-I-I want a really spacey estate, and sell it again." Perry continued babbling. Heinz managed to free his foot and kicked a nut on the ground and kicked towards Perry. Perry dodged it.

"Ha! You missed, mate!" Perry smirked at Heinz. The nut hit the roof, then hit a line, which threw the nut into Perry's feet. Perry began to scream out in pain and accidently jumped backwards into the trap button, which freed Heinz. The two began to fight. During the fight, Perry activated the Magnetism Magnifier.

"Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces, pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the—" Perry began his long monologue, but it was cut short when the tin foil released from all the buildings and began to form into a ball.

"And now, we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quick, we got to separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!" Perry yelled as he and Heinz began to separate the machines.

At the store...

"Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my bag is a disaster area, you know how it is." Lawrence babbled as he searched for a card in his bag at the check-out stand. Phineas was waiting impatiently and decided to go outside. To his delight, he saw part of the rollercoaster that Candace and Stacy had built! Phineas ran back inside.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Dad, Dad!" Phineas yelled as he ran inside.

Back at Platypode's...

"It's no use, it's no use, we're doomed, mate, doomed!" Perry prophesied as the tin foil ball came closer and closer. Heinz flipped onto the magnet and shot a grappling hook on a near-by helicopter and tied the string around the magnet. The helicopter flew off taking the magnet with it. Heinz hung on to the magnet as the helicopter went farther and farther from Platypode's.

"You did it! You saved us, Heinz the Human!" Perry cheered, right before the ball crashed into him and his building.

"Curse you, Heinz the Human!" Perry yelled as Heinz rolled his eyes. His nemesis' cursing never worked and Heinz was always safe. The magnet grabbed onto the rollercoaster and flew off.

Phineas dragged his dad outside the store.

"Look, look, look, see?" Phineas gestured to where he thought the rollercoaster was.

"I give up. What am I supposed to be seeing?" Lawrence asked after a small pause. Phineas glanced at where the rollercoaster was?

"No! It's not POSSIBLE!" Phineas yelled at the empty parking.

"I'm going to go get the cart." Lawrence told his son, going back inside to go the cart.

"IT WAS **_RIGHT HERE_** AND IT WAS **_HUGE_**!" Phineas yelled, at no one specifically and turned around and saw the rollercoaster flying away.

"Dad!" Phineas ran inside the store to get his dad.

"Time to go. I've got frozen meals." Lawrence told Phineas as he exited the store.

"Okay, so you think that Phineas and Ferb are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?" Phineas asked his dad as they made their way to the car.

"Well, yes, that would be my guess." Lawrence predicted as they neared their blue car.

"Fine, then let's go home. Now!" Phineas yelled as he began to run towards the car.

Heinz saw that the helicopter was beginning to smoke and cut the rope, falling into the rollercoaster, in a cart right behind Candace and Stacy. Heinz only had a millisecond to hide his hat, he quickly the hat into his pocket.

"Oh, hi Uncle Heinz." Candace greeted her uncle casually as she turned around to face her uncle. Her uncle smiled and waved back to her casually. The car went off the track and went into a construction area and was flung straight up.

"Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints." Candace mumbled as they flew up in the air. The car was caught by an airplane's tail.

"And I'm sure this is new." Candace said. Phineas looked up from the car window and saw the rollercoaster on the airplane tail and began to cackle crazily.

"I worry about you sometimes, Phineas." Lawrence said worriedly as he drove the car.

The rollercoaster dropped down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and threw it to the woods. It lands on a pine tree which bends so they end up in front of 'Dairy King'.

"Welcome to Dairy King, can I take your order?" The employee there asked.

"Anyone want fries?" Candace turned around and asked, but before anyone could reply, the tree flung them back into the air and to the Eiffel Tower, France. They now where in front of someone who was selling croissants.

"Croissant?" The French man asked.

"Anyone want a," Candace turned around and asked but said her last word in a French accent, "quasson?" They were flung up into space. A satellite flew pass them.

"You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Phineas is in charge." Candace looked at the satellite.

"Well, if that's the case, I hope a satellite doesn't crash." Stacy said quietly as the rollercoaster fell back down to Earth.

"We should have charged more." Candace told Stacy. Stacy nodded.

Lawrence pulled into the driveway and Phineas jumped out and opened the backyard gate and was happy to not see Candace and Stacy.

"Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Phineas?" Lawrence said as he got out of the car.

"Yes. See Dad, I told you they weren't there!" Phineas gestured to the tree in the backyard with his eyes close. Lawrence popped his head through the gate and saw the girls.

"Oh, hello girls." Lawrence waved at the girls and Phineas whipped around and was shocked to see the girls.

"Hi Dad." Candace waved back at her dad.

"Come on Phineas, help me with the groceries." Lawrence walked back to the car.

"But but but but but but but..." Phineas stammered as he stared at the girls in disbelief.

"Let's go!" Lawrence dragged his son away. Kids began to jump out of the tree and tell Candace and Stacy how cool there rollercoaster.

"That was great Candace. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Jeremy asked Candace.

"Don't know yet." Candace shrugged.

"You could help Heinz get a different job, not that there's nothing wrong with being a pharmacist, but one can only imagine the pay..." Jeremy whispered as Candace shrugged again.

"You know, I think Uncle Heinz being a pharmacist fits him." Candace told Jeremy. Stacy nodded in agreement.

"Cool, see you tomorrow. It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys makes a great team." Jeremy started heading towards the gate, looking back at the two sisters. Heinz smiled. He couldn't have agreed more.

"Well, a sister is a sister, but I couldn't ask for a better one than Stacy. Know what I mean?" Candace put an arm around Stacy and Stacy did the same...And hiccupped loudly.

"Loudest hiccup ever." Candace laughed and Heinz rolled his eyes, keeping the same smile.

"Well, that was impressive. See ya guys." Jeremy waved as he walked out of the backyard.

"So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!" Candace smiled as she got up and helped Stacy up. Heinz sighed and got up, brushing off the dirt on his pants. The coaster car exploded in the tree, and a car alarm and a dog barking was heard.

"Dad!" Phineas yelled from inside.

"Give it a rest, Phineas." Lawrence chided his son as the tin foil ball rolled off in the background.


End file.
